I'm Your Sakura
by Katsura Mitsuki
Summary: Seorang gadis bernama Rin yang sangat menyukai bunga Sakura. Ketika ia menjenguk kakeknya yang sakit, sebuah pertemuan dengan seseorang di bawah pohon sakura yang indah membuat hari-harinya tambah bahagia! Namun...
1. Chapter 1 : Meeting Him

**I'm Your Sakura**

**Hello! Ini cerita ke-2 Mitsuki! Terima kasih buat yang udah nge-review di cerita yang sebelumnya dan cerita yang ini juga! :')**

**Summary : **

**Seorang gadis bernama Rin yang sangat menyukai bunga Sakura. Ketika ia menjenguk kakeknya yang sakit, sebuah pertemuan dengan seseorang di bawah pohon sakura yang indah membuat hari-harinya tambah bahagia! Namun...**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya! Sampai kapanpun nga bakalan jadi punya saya! (kecuali klo diizinin sama Allah SWT... XD)**

**Selamat membaca...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(^w^)**

Pada hari itu, musim semi saat aku berumur 14 tahun. Bunga-bunga yang sangat kusukai mulai bermekaran, yaitu bunga Sakura. Di sebuah pohon sakura di atas bukit kecil itulah aku pertama kali bertemu dengan mu.

_Flashback 3 tahun yang lalu..._

"Rin! Ayo cepat sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat!" kata ibuku, hari ini kita akan pergi ke rumah kakek karena kakek sedang sakit. Kami akan berkibur di sana sampai musim semi selesai.

Di perjalanan banyak sekali bunga-bunga sakura berguguran, bunga sakura adalah bunga yang sangat kusukai! Karena warnanya yang indah dan hanya ada saat musim semi, musim yang paling kusukai. "Rin coba lihat ke sebelah kiri, itu rumah kakekmu" kata ayahku dan aku melihat ke sebelah kiri, yang kulihat adalah sebuah rumah kecil bergaya Jepang dan di belakangnya ada bukit kecil yang ditumbuhi banyak sekali pohon sakura. Di salah satu pohon tersebut aku melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk termenung di bawahnya, apa yang dia lakukan di sana?

"kakek semoga cepat sembuh!" kataku kepada kakekku yang sedang terbaring di kasurnya, "iya, terima kasih kalian semua sudah mau datang kemari, uhuk uhuk" kakekku memang sudah sangat tua, tapi kata dokter di desa ini, penyakitnya tidak terlalu parah, kakek hanya butuh istirahat yang cukup.

Setelah menaruh seluruh barang-barang yang ku bawa ke rumah kakek, aku ingin pergi untuk melihat bunga sakura bermekaran di belakang rumah. "Rin kau mau ke mana?"tanya ibuku saat aku berlari ke pintu depan, lalu aku menjawab, "aku ingin melihat bunga-bunga sakura bermekaran di sana, aku akan pulang saat makan makan malam!" lalu aku pergi berlari ke pohon sakura yang aku lihat saat menuju ke rumah kakek.

"hah... hah... hah... berlari ke sini ternyata melelahkan ya..." ujarku yang masih berusaha untuk mengatur nafasku, "hm?" dan di balik sisi pohon yang ku datangi, ternyata orang yang ku lihat tadi masih duduk di sana, melihat bunga-bunga sakura yang berjatuhan, "hallo, apakah kau menyukai bunga sakura juga?" tanyaku ke orang itu

"h-huh? K-kau bicara kepadaku?" tanyanya terkejut melihatku, "iya, memangnya kenapa?" lalu dia berbicara lagi, "um... maksudku... kau... kau bisa melihatku...?" ujarnya, "eh?" aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi setelah dia menjelaskan semuanya aku yang balik terkejut.

"aku... aku tidak nyata di dunia ini... aku sudah tidak bernyawa..." ujarnya, "ma-maksudmu... kau... sudah meninggal? Kau itu hantu?" tanyaku terkejut mendengarkan perkataannya, dan ia menjawab, "iya, kau bisa menyebutnya seperti itu" katanya sambil tertawa lesu, "maafkan aku jika mengejutkanmu, kau orang pertama yang bisa melihatku... umm.. kau takut?" tanyanya setelah beberapa detik kita berdua berdiam diri, "eh? Um... ah... ti-tidak kok! Aku tidak takut! Sebenarnya aku memang bisa melihat hal-hal yang tidak bisa dilihat orang lain" kataku, memang aku bisa melihat hal-hal itu sejak kecil, tapi saat umurku berumur 8 tahun aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi, kenapa aku bisa melihatnya lagi sekarang?

"oh... begitu ya..." katanya tersenyum kearahku, "namaku Len salam kenal" ia memperkenalkan namanya kepadaku dan aku juga menyebutkan namaku, "namaku Rin! Salam kenal Len!" kataku juga tersenyum kearahnya. Begitulah saat akun pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Keesokan harinya aku pergi ke pohon itu lagi untuk bertemu Len, entah kenapa aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. "Len!" panggilku dan Len menoleh ke arahku, "Rin? Kau datang lagi, ada apa?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum ke arahku dan aku menjawab, "a-aku... aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, lagipula kau sendirian kan Len? Aku bisa menemanimu!" kataku lalu duduk di samping Len, "eh? Tapi, kenapa kau tidak bermain dengan teman-temanmu yang lain?" tanyanya, "kau satu-satunya temanku di sini Len..." kataku dan dia menjawab, "hmm... jadi hanya aku temanmu di sini, kalau begitu kau juga satu-satunya temanku di sini Rin" katanya tersenyum kepadaku dan bertanya, "tapi kenapa kau sampai tidak mempunyai teman di sini?" aku menjawab, "itu karena aku baru di sini kemarin siang untuk menjenguk kakekku yang sedang sakit dan aku akan berlibur di sini sampai musim semi berakhir" jelasku, "ohh... Musim semi berakhir ya..." Len lalu melihat bunga-bunga sakura dangan ekspresi muka yang murung.

Aku mengobrol dengan Len sampai sore. Kita berbicara tentang kotaku, hobiku, keluargaku, teman-temanku di kota dan lain-lainnya tentang diriku, tapi... aku tidak pernah mendengar satupun cerita tentang Len. Len hanya tersenyum dan tertawa mendengarkan ceritaku.

Setiap hari aku pergi ke pohon itu jika ada waktu luang, aku pergi ke sana hanya untuk bertemu dengan Len. Jika aku ke sana pasti dia selalu tersenyum kepadaku, aku menyukai senyumannya dan merasa nyaman jika berada bersamanya, tapi... Len hanya pernah tersenyum dan tertawa bersamaku, aku tidak pernah melihatnya sedih atau marah. Apakah dia tidak sedih karena ia telah mati? Mengapa ia mati? Apa yang ia lakukan saat ia masih hidup? Dan mengapa dia selalu tersenyum? Pertayaan-pertanyaan itu terus menggema di kepalaku...

Dan suatu hari aku menanyakan hal itu kepada Len. "Len, apakah kau tidak sedih karena kau telah mati?"setelah kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku, Len hanya diam... Aku merasa bersalah, seharusnya aku tidak boleh mengatakan hal itu... "Go-gomenasai Len.."kataku meminta maaf, tapi Len hanya diam tanpa suara, "Gomenasai.." air mataku mulai keluar, kurasa lebih baik aku segera pergi dari sini...

Saat aku ingin berdiri, tiba-tiba Len menarik tanganku, memelukku dan berkata, "maaf Rin... Aku tidak ingin mengingat masa-masa itu lagi... Jadi ku mohon jangan menanyakan hal itu lagi..." lalu aku bertanya kepadanya, "kau... tidak membencikukan? Karena aku menanyakan hal itu tadi?" Len melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum kepadaku sambil berkata, "tentu saja tidak" aku pun tersenyum juga padanya, "selama ini kau kan selalu menemaniku, karena kau hari-hari yang kujalani selama ini jadi lebih berarti dan menyenangkan, arigato Rin"

Setelah kejadian itu aku tak bertanya apa-apa lagi kepada Len tentang kehidupannya dulu dan juga kematiannya...

TBC

_Arigato for reading_

_Gomen for my mistakes_

_Review Please_


	2. Chapter 2 : Len's Past

I'm Your Sakura

Hello! Ketemu sama Mitsuki lagi! Terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan mereview FF ini! (^w^)/

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya atau punya siapa-siapa, yang punya itu hanya Allah SWT #lagiAlim

Sebelumnya di I'm Your Sakura :

"_**Gomenasai Len"**_

"_**ka-kau tidak membenciku kan?"**_

"_**selama ini kau selalu menemaniku, karena kau hari-hari yang kujalani selama ini jadi lebih berarti dan menyenangkan"**_

Selamat Membaca

"Rin! Kau sudah siap belum?!" panggil ibuku, "iya! Tunggu sebentar!" jawabku. Hari ini kami sekeluarga akan mengunjungi kuburan nenekku yang meninggal karena sakitnya yang parah. Setelah selesai berdoa dan menyirami kuburan nenek, aku pergi berkeliling kuburan #lah?. Lalu di salah satu batu nisan di sana bertuliskan 'Kagamine Len'. Itu... kuburan Len...?

"Rin?" panggil kakekku saat aku melihat ke batu nisan yang bertulisakan nama Len tadi, "apakah kau tau Rin, dulu Len itu anak yang sangat baik" kata kakek saat berdoa kepada Len. "kakek menganal Len?" tanyaku, dan kakek menjawab, "hahaha... di desa yang kecil ini tidak ada satu orangpun yang tidak kakek kenal" ujar kakek.

Dan aku kemudian menanyakan pertanyaan yang selama ini ku simpan dalam-dalam di hatiku kepada kakek, "kenapa Len meninggal kek?" tanyaku dan kakek menundukan kepalanya, "Len... Dia bunuh diri" aku terkejut dan bertanya lagi, "Len... Len bunuh diri?! Mengapa kek?!" aku sangat ingin mendengarnya tetapi disaat yang bersamaan aku sebenarnya takut untuk mendengarnya.

"Ini Cuma gosip tentang kematian Len. Len itu anak yatim piatu sejak umur 14 tahun, ibunya meninggal saat ia berumur 10 tahun dan ayahnya menikah lagi setahun berikutnya dengan seseorang, tapi ia menyusul ibunya Len 4 tahun kemudian, ia sangat terpukul akan kematian mereka berdua. Lalu dia tinggal bersama ibu tirinya dan kata tetangga sebelahnya ibu tirinya itu berteriak sesuatu yang tidak terlalu jelas di telinganya dan beberapa ssat kemudian Len keluar dan pergi..." jelas kakekku di sepanjang perjalanan kita pulang ke rumah kakek.

Sekarang aku menjadi lebih menyesal karena telah menanyakan Len tentang hal ini, gomenasai Len. Dan juga sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Len terus tersenyum, Len tersenyum karena ingin melupakan semua masa lalunya yang pahit.

Keesokan harinya aku pergi menemui Len untuk meminta maaf kepadanya sekali lagi. "Len..." panggilku, "kenapa Rin?" tanyanya, "um... gomenasai... umm... untuk hal yang kutanyakan 2 hari yang lalu" ujarku lalu aku duduk di sampingnya, sebenarnya aku ingin membantunya untuk bisa melupakan semua itu, karena Len telah menjadikan hari-hari jadi lebih menyenangkan dan aku ingin membalasnya dengan cara membantunya .

"kau tidak usah minta maaf lagi... Kau mau tau cerita tentang masa laluku?" tanyanya sambil melihat ke atas pohon sakura, "eh? Tapi kan..." ujarku, "Tidak apa-apa kok, kau sudah memberitahuku semua tentang dirimu dan selalu menemaniku di sini setiap hari, tetapi aku tidak bisa memberitahumu apapun tentangku karena rasa takutku akan masa laluku," dan Len kemudian memegang tanganku, "namun sekarang kalau ada Rin, aku bisa lebih berani melawan rasa takutku itu" kata Len sambil tersenyum dan memulai ceritanya...

_**Flashback (Len's Past) Normal POV**_

"**ibu! Ibu! Ini bunga untukmu!" kata seorang anak laki-laki yang berumur 5 tahun membawa bunga untk ibunya yang sedang berbicara dengan suaminya. "wahh... terimakasih Le—uhuk uhuk (a/n : ceritanya batuknya parah banget sampe keluar darah...) "i-ibu!" teriak anak tadi, "Lenka?!" suaminya. **

**Setelah itu Lenka, ibu dari Len, terbaring lemah di kasurnya, sejak dulu ia memang memiliki tubuh yang lemah dan sering terkena demam. Lenka tidak mau diajak ke rumah sakit. Setelah 2 tahun lamanya terbaring lemah di rumahnya, akhirnya keluarganya dapat memaksanya pergi ke rumah sakit dan dirawat di sana selama 3 tahun sebelum akhirnya dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.**

**Kemudian Len dan Rinto, ayahnya tinggal berdua. Lalu setahun berikutnya Rinto menikah dengan seorang suster yang pernah merawat istrinya yang dulu. Suster itu bernama Meiko, ia sangat membenci Len dan sering menyiksanya saat ayahnya tak ada (a/n : bawang merah dan bawang bombay *eh maksudnya putih XD)**

**Len terus tinggal bersama ibu tirinya dan ayahnya. Tetapi saat Len berumur 14 tahun ayahnya meninggal dunia, dan dia itu satu-satunya keluarga yang ada ikatan darah dengannya. Len terus menderita hingga akhirnya setahun kemudian...**

"**Kenapa kau mati...?" ujar ibu tirinya Len saat ia mabuk berat, "aku sudah bersusah payah membuat istrimu itu untuk mati supaya dapat mendapat kekayaanmu..." dan Len mendengar semua itu, "dan sekarang kau menyerahkan semua kekayaanmu kepada anakmu itu...!"**

**Len yang mendengar semua itu kabur dari rumah dan memutuskan hidupya di bawah pohin sakura yang indah...**

_**Flashback End (Rin's POV)**_

Aku selalu berada di samping Len, memegang tangannya dan mendengarkan semua ceritanya. Tetapi ia tidak menangis sedikit pun... "dan selesai ceritaku... ada yang mau kau tanyakan lagi, Rin?" tanyanya melihat ke arahku, "tidak... tidak ada, sekali lagi maaf Len..." ujarku menundukan kepalaku dan ia membalas, "tidak apa-apa, aku malah merasa lega sudah menceritakannya ke seseorang..." lalu ia tersenyum lagi...

Author : akhirnya selesai chap juga chap 2... tunggu chap berikutnya!

_**TBC**_

_**Arigato for reading**_

_**Gomen for my mistakes**_

_**Review please**_

**(^w^)/**


	3. Chapter 3 : Sayonara

_I'm Your Sakura_

**Hello! Nih chap 3 sekaligus chap terakhir dari I'm Your Sakura. Arigato gozaimasu buat yang udah baca dan mereview FF Mitsuki! Oiya, sesuai saran dari readers saya, cara penulisan cerita ini agak beda sama yang kemarin (^w^)/ tapi yang kemarin nga saya ganti... #authormales #dilemparbotolsake**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya Cypton Media Future dan Yamaha Cooperation #okesip**

**Sebelumnya di I'm Your Sakura :**

"**Kau mau tau cerita tentang masa laluku?"**

"**Aku sudah bersusah payah membuat istrimu itu untuk mati supaya dapat mendapat kekayaanmu..."**

"**Aku malah merasa lega sudah menceritakannya ke seseorang..."**

Selamat Membaca...

Sudah 3 hari berlalu setelah hari di mana Len menceritakan masa lalunya. Kita berdua tetap seperti biasanya. Aku pergi ke pohon itu, bertemu dengan Len, mengobrol dan bermain bersamanya, lalu pulang di sore hari dan tentu saja ia selalu tersenyum dan tertawa bersamaku...

**Tapi... Aku mulai berpikir, apakah ini akan berlangsung selamanya? **

Sebenarnya aku tau jawabannya... Tapi aku takut... Takut mendengarnya...

Lalu waktu terus berjalan... Musim semi sebentar lagi akan berakhir...

"Len!" panggilku dari kejauhan menuju ke pohon itu, "Aku masih punya pr yang be—Len?! Ke-kenapa tubuhmu?!" kataku kaget saat melihat tubuh Len yang lebih transparan daripada kemarin.

"Rin? Ada apa?" jawabnya dengan tenangnya.

"I-itu... Tubuhmu..."

"Ohh... Ini biasa saja kok, kau tidak perlu khawatir" ujarnya sambil melihat tangannya sendiri yang memudar

"A-apa maksudmu...?" tanyaku.

"Aku akan menghilang ketika semua bunga sakura yang ada di pohon ini sudah tidak ada"

**_Whuss... (a/n ceritanya ini suara angin)_**

Angin menerpa rambut kuning pendekku, aku terkejut mendengar ucapannya. Len akan menghilang... Aku tau ini akan terjadi, tapi...

"Be-benarkah itu Len...?" tanyaku.

"Iya, dengan kata lain... Saat musim semi berakhir... Aku akan pergi selama-lamanya" ujarnya tersenyum kepadaku.

"Tapi... Tapi... Kenapa kau tidak memberitauku, Len?!" tanyaku, sedikit membentaknya dan mencoba untuk tidak menjatuhkan air mataku.

"Karena... Aku tidak ingin kau menangis Rin... Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis... Karenanya hal ini kusembunyikan darimu..." ujarnya mendekatiku dan menghapus air mataku dengan wajah yang murung dan duduk di bawah pohon, tempat ia biasanya duduk.

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi... Len kembali murung karena aku... Karena aku menangis...

Aku kemudian duduk di samping Len dan menepuk pundaknya

"Eh?" Ia melihat ke arahku dan aku tersenyum, "Rin..."

'**Aku Berjanji, Aku akan Tetap Tersenyum dan Tidak akan Menangis Sampai Len Sudah Tiada'**

Hari-hari berikutnya tetap sama, tapi Len semakin memudar... Aku harus kuat... Aku tidak boleh menangis...

"Rin akhir-akhir ini terlihat sedih." ujar ibuku di luar kamarku saat aku mencoba untuk tidur.

"Iya, biasanya pulang dari bukit sana, ia selalu tersenyum." kata ayahku

"Mungkin dia hanya sedih karena besok musim sei akan berakhir dan dia harus pulang ke kota." tambah kakekku

"Ya... Mungkin itu penyebabnya." ibuku setuju dengan kakek

Besok... Besok aku akan pulang ke kota dan besok juga hari di mana Len akan pergi... Ku harap aku bisa tersenyum besok...

**Keesokan paginya...**

"Rin! Kau sudah siap belum?!" panggil ibuku di luar rumah kakek, sedangkan aku masih ada di dalam rumah takut untuk keluar...

"Rin... Lebih baik kau pergi ke bukit itu dulu," ujar kakekku, "tidak usah takut, kau boleh menangis kok, jangan paksakan dirimu"

"Ka-kakek..."

"Kau harus mengatakan selamat tinggal dulu kan? Dan juga tentang _hal itu_" lalu kakekku tersenyum ke arahku. Aku diam sejenak...

"Baik!" Aku bangkit kembali karena kakek dan berlari keluar rumah, "terima kasih kakek!"

"Rin?! Kau mau pergi ke mana?!" panggil ibuku

"Aku akan pergi ke bukit itu!" jawabku dan berlari ke sana, ke bukit itu untuk menemui Len untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan untuk mengatakan... Perasaanku kepadanya...

Saat aku sampai di sana, Len sedang bersender di pohon sakura dan mengatakan sesuatu,

"Aku sebentar lagi akan menyusul kalian, _okaa-san otou-san_" ujar Len di sisi pohon yang lain, sedangkan aku berdiri dan bersender di baliknya

"Seharusnya aku senang... Tapi, kali ini aku sedih... Aku menyesal telah membunuh diriku sendiri sebelum aku bisa bertemu dengannya... Aku ingin bisa lebih lama bersamanya..." Ia berhenti bicara dan aku masih berada di belakangnya.

"Len..." panggilku dari belakang

"Ri-Rin? Kau kemari?" katanya kaget melihatku

"A-aku... Aku juga ingin bisa lebih lama bersamamu Len... Aku tidak mau kau pergi..." ujarku

"Maaf Rin... Aku benar-benar harus pergi... Pohon sakura ini seperti jam pasirku dan bunganya sebagai pasirnya... Ketika semuanya sudah tiada, itu artinya waktuku sudah habis... Dan hanya Tuhan yang bisa membalikan jam pasir itu kembali..." ujar Len menundukan kepalanya dan aku mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Len sebenarnya ak—" kata-kataku terpotong oleh Len.

"Rin... Aku ingin berterima kasih atas segalanya..."

"I-iya..." kataku dan kami berhenti sejenak, "Len sebenarnya aku me—" kata-kataku terpotong lagi oleh Len.

"Rin... Ini saatnya aku harus pergi..." lalu Len berdiri, berjalan maju menjauhiku dan berbalik ke arahku.

"Eh? Ta-tapi..." Aku juga ikut berdiri dan...

**Menangis...**

Aku menangis... Padahal aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis...

"Rin... Jangan menangis..."

Aku tidak bisa menghentikan tangisku, air mataku terus mengalir... Padahal masih ada satu kalimat lagi yang ingin aku katakan kepadanya... Tapi... Kenapa tidak keluar dari mulutku...

"Rin... Kumohon jangan menangis..." Len lalu mendekatiku dan menghapus air mataku dengan tangannya yang semakin memudar...

"Len... Aku... Aku..."

"Rin... Kau mau mengabulkan permintaanku?" katanya tersenyum ke arahku, aku lalu berkata,

"I-iya! Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu Len!" seruku

"Aku ingin... Bisa melihatmu tersenyum lagi... Untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan ingin kau terus tersenyum walaupun aku sudah tiada..."

Aku lalu menghapus air mataku sendiri, berdiri tegak, melihat muka Len yang tersenyum ke arahku dan tersenyum...

"_Arigato boku no sakura, soshite sayonara... Rin..."_

**_Whuuss...!_**

Angin bertiup dengan kencang... Di bukit kecil ini sekarang hanya ada aku dan pohon sakura yang tak berbunga... Ia sudah tiada bersama bunga-bunga sakura di pohon ini...

Aku lalu pergi pulang ke rumah kakek dengan wajah tersenyum... Walaupun aku belum mengatakannya... Aku yakin dia pasti sudah mengerti perasaanku...

"_Sayonara Len..."_

_Fin_

**Akhirnya I'm Your Sakura selesai! Arigato buat yang udah ngikutin cerita Mitsuki sampai akhir! Sebenernya, Mitsuki sempet bingung akhirnya gimana -_- bukan karena nga ada ide, malah kebanyakan ide... Jadinya bingung mau pilih yang mana, ini cerita Mitsuki pas masih kelas 7 (skrng kelas berapa? Rahasia XD) jadinya udah banyak yang diubah-ubah, yang ditambahin dan yang dikurangin dalam ceritanya... Awalnya cerita ini characternya namanya Sakura dan Shiro :3 #kokjadicurhat?**

**Ehem, skrng Mitsuki lagi buat cerita She's My Sakura, yaitu cerita I'm Your Sakura dari sudut pandang yang berbeda! Len setelah kematiannya… dan apa yang ia pikirkan sebelum dan sesudah bertemu dengan Rin**

**Tunggu ceritanya ya! ^w^)/**

**_Thanks for reading_**

**_Gomen for my mistakes_**

**_Please review_**


End file.
